stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
010: Felix
Felix, A.K.A. Experiment 010 (and temporarily Oscar), is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to clean and sterilize everything in sight. However, he had a flaw in his programming that caused him to be unable to tell the difference between dirt and living things, so he saw all living beings as giant filthy germs needing to be sterilized until Jumba temporarily reprogrammed him into a dirt freak. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Gantu sent 010 to Hämsterviel, who didn't like him and sent him back. Gantu set him free, and Lilo and Stitch found him. Later, after he was upgraded, they sent him back to Gantu, who sent him back to Hämsterviel, who sent him back to Gantu when Woops (600) almost blew his cover. Felix/Oscar was rescued later in "Snafu". Personality Felix was originally obsessed with cleanliness to the point that he considered even people germs that must be "sterilized" at all costs. It is also shown that Felix has a defect that kicks in when he is faced with anything aged or antique because he doesn't understand the concept of antiques, and as far as he knows, they only collect dust. During Felix's reprogramming, he became obsessed with dirt. The only word that 010 can say is "Dirty!"; however, as Felix, he says it disgustedly, while when upgraded to Oscar, he exclaims it happily. Jumba appears to have found the right balance in Felix's programming. Felix is currently obsessed with cleanliness instead of only dirt, respecting antiques and recycling when appropriate. According to Jumba, he only sleeps when his stomach is full. Appearance Felix is a green anteater/elephant-like experiment with a small body, mouth, arms and legs, a thin long tail with a fuzzy brush at the end, a large head with a long tubular elephant/vacuum-like trunk that can suck up debris and fire lasers out, large black eyes, small short ears, four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, all ending in black claws, and three dark-tipped antennae arranged in a crest-like structure. Special Abilities Felix can sanitize with his anteater-like trunk and sweep with his tail. His nose is more than just a rudimentary olfactory device; it is a sophisticated bio-system of tiny brushes and hormonal detergents. He can use his nose as a vacuum or a leaf blower; he can also remove practically every type of stain with his nose. His duty is threefold: 1. Automatically tidy up all messes; 2. Digest process all garbage and trash; and 3. Antisepticize against all unhealthy germs and sources of filth. For rapid cleaning, Felix can spin himself in a tornado, and when trying to antisepticize, he fires a laser out of his trunk, which is used to disintegrate germs and small creatures. However, there was a flaw in his design; he had a logic problem in his third function. He could not tell the difference between dirt and living things, so he saw living things as giant filthy germs. Jumba reprogrammed Felix so that he was no longer obsessively neat. However, Jumba reversed his polarity too much, so Felix began to release sucked-up dirt in massive bursts to cause messes. At some point, Felix's programming was reversed again as Jumba tried to balance out his programming, thus causing him to still "sterilize" anything aged or antique in order to prevent it from collecting dust as seen in the Stitch! anime. He was reprogrammed yet again so that he would understand the concept of renewing and recycling items. Weaknesses Despite Felix's cleaning habits, he had a problem with doing these tasks: he threw away anything, assuming it was trash, and tried to "sterilize" anyone, assuming they were germs. Felix was upgraded to try to be less of a neat freak. Instead, he turned into a dirt-maker (renamed Oscar), so Lilo gave him back to Gantu, who had previously abandoned him. ''Stitch! Felix first appeared in his own episode in the ''Stitch! anime where Stitch summoned him so he could get out of cleaning the house. It is shown in this episode that Felix has a defect that kicks in when he is faced with anything aged or antique. However, Felix apparently doesn't understand the concept of antiques, and as far as he knows, they only collect dust. Thus, his programming causes him to terminate anything aged in order to prevent the buildup of dust. In the end, he is reprogrammed to collect things that can be renewed and recycles them. His one true place after this is as a mobile recycling service. In the Season 1 finale "Stitch vs. Hämsterviel", Hämsterviel puts Felix along with Sparky and Angel under his control. He also appeared in "Dracula Jr.". Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Felix ScreenCapture 09.08.13 13-50-23.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 13-52-47.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 13-53-46.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 13-54-09.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 13-55-14.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 13-56-01.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 13-56-43.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 13-57-15.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 13-58-16.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-17-53.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-18-44.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-19-29.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-19-49.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-21-22.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-22-37.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-23-52.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-24-02.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-24-22.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-25-42.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-26-37.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-27-46.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-27-59.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-29-38.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-30-53.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-32-15.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-35-08.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-36-22.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-37-19.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 14-38-30.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-24-16.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-24-53.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-25-31.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-26-13.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-26-47.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-27-14.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-27-50.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-28-56.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-30-20.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-32-09.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-35-10.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-35-55.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-40-20.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-41-10.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-41-40.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-42-32.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-43-25.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-44-13.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-44-29.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-45-33.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-46-14.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-48-09.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-48-32.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-49-07.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-49-17.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-49-28.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-50-09.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 17-59-30.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 18-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 18-00-21.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 18-02-09.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 18-50-39.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 18-52-44.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 18-55-52.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 19-01-20.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 19-01-25.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 19-01-57.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 19-02-59.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 19-03-56.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 19-05-52.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 19-06-15.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 19-07-01.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 19-07-54.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 19-08-49.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 19-49-10.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 19-55-14.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 19-55-55.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 19-56-51.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 20-09-20.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 20-09-56.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 20-10-39.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 20-11-15.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 20-13-28.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 20-13-46.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 20-14-40.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 20-16-03.jpg|Felix firing his laser ScreenCapture 09.08.13 20-16-43.jpg|"Dirty!" ScreenCapture 09.08.13 20-16-57.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 12-53-58.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 12-55-29.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 12-56-38.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 12-57-42.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 12-58-22.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 12-59-02.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 12-59-28.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-00-11.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-00-37.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-01-06.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-04-13.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-04-47.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-05-06.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-05-38.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-06-27.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-07-12.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-07-25.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-08-55.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-09-31.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-10-35.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-11-10.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-12-25.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-13-06.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-13-53.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-15-42.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-16-09.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-16-49.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-26-46.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-29-19.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-31-20.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-32-11.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-33-09.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-34-48.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-35-05.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-36-31.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-37-14.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-39-31.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-40-04.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 13-40-30.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-17-12.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-18-24.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-19-29.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-20-36.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-22-41.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-32-22.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-33-49.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-40-33.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-40-52.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-42-24.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-43-49.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-44-14.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-44-53.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-46-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-46-47.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-47-25.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-48-27.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-49-14.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-50-26.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-07-49.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-08-42.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-09-12.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-09-49.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-10-19.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-11-29.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-11-51.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-12-49.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-13-19.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-14-14.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-14-55.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-15-52.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-16-26.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-16-38.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-17-50.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-18-31.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-19-21.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-20-34.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-21-51.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-22-52.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-23-54.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-26-05.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-27-33.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-28-28.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-29-26.jpg|"Dirty, dirty, dirty!" ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-30-21.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-30-40.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-31-23.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-32-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-32-38.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-34-21.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-34-38.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-35-11.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-35-41.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-36-03.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-36-36.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-37-15.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-38-21.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-38-52.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-39-45.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-40-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-40-47.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-41-47.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-42-01.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-42-47.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-43-07.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-44-02.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-44-38.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-44-58.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-45-48.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-46-50.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-47-30.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-48-32.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-49-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-49-22.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-50-11.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-50-49.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-51-21.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-51-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-52-31.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-53-14.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-53-41.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-54-07.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-54-36.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-55-12.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-56-09.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-56-54.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-57-57.jpg ScreenCapture 10.08.13 23-58-37.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 18-02-42.jpg Remmy 33494404040.jpg Woops ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-28-00.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-06.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-12.jpg Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h38m04s024.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h38m31s097.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h39m35s476.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h22m57s179.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h54m15s551.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Opening ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-02.jpg Felix Redux ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-16-24.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-28-44.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-29-44.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-30-43.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-31-25.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-31-49.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-32-17.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-56-33.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-56-53.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-57-10.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-57-39.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-38-39.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-39-43.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-40-10.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-41-00.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-42-50.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-43-07.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-43-25.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-44-51.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-45-19.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-45-47.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-46-11.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-47-03.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-47-26.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-48-03.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-06-25.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-06-43.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-07-34.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-08-22.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-08-46.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-09-08.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-09-40.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-10-41.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-10-58.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-11-43.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-12-19.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-13-48.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-14-12.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-14-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-15-28.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-34.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-51.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-17-14.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-17-34.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 0-18-21.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-31-58.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-32-37.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-33-16.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-00.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-19.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-49.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-35-34.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-35-51.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-10.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-32.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-37-06.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-37-28.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-38-19.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-39-15.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-40-20.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-41-11.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-06.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-22.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-38.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-43-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-43-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-44-20.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-45-07.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-45-39.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-46-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-47-17.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-47-52.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-48-38.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-49-22.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-49-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-50-27.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-51-11.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-51-57.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-52-23.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-52-40.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-53-17.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-53-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-54-03.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-54-39.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-55-30.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-58-03.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 16-59-39.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-02.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-18.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-59.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-01-16.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-00.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-19.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-43.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-03-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-04-22.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-04-38.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-19.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-48.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-06-20.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-06-38.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-07-28.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-07-50.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-08-16.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-08-48.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-09-11.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-09-43.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-10-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-10-59.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-12-25.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-12-49.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-13-22.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-13-44.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-14-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-14-55.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-16-34.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-16-57.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-17-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-18-04.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-24-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-28.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-58.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-27-28.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-27-43.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-28-03.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-29-27.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-29-46.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-30-09.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-35-19.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-36-16.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-37-35.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-32.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-54.jpg Felix53.png|Felix vacuuming up books Felix54.png Felix55.png|Felix firing laser blasts Felix56.png|Felix asleep Felix57.png Felix58.png Felix59.png Stitch vs. Hämsterviel Pt. I Felix60.png|Controlled by Hämsterviel Stitch vs. Hämsterviel Pt. II 1000px-Stitch angel sparky felix.jpg ImagesCANTV9OU.jpg Stitch Meets High School Musical ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h44m43s799.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h46m49s069.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h47m18s034.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-05-37.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-20h11m18s020.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h25m57s184.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-20-40.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h26m32s717.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h27m29s573.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h27m03s500.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h27m11s794.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h27m44s078.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h28m24s591.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h28m07s360.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h35m08s871.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h43m38s404.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-13-47.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-22h22m34s168.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h52m50s873.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h55m06s887.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h55m16s292.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h55m25s055.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-23h56m13s933.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Felix.png|Misidentified as Experiment 602 Miscellaneous 010 - Felix.jpg Panes06.jpg Trivia *Both of 010's names and personalities are references to the main characters of ''The Odd Couple. *Felix was activated off-screen. *Felix appears, along with several other Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Felix's antennae appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Captured experiments